warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tunnels
The Tunnels lead under all four clans. When it rains really hard, the tunnels flood. If you die in the tunnels your spirit remains in the tunnels forever. This is also the entrance to the time of The Ancients. In this time the Tunnels are used for the test to become a Sharpclaw. If you make it through the tunnels and find your way out, you become a sharpclaw. If you go down the right tunnel, it will lead you to the other time (Ex. If you are a clan cat and go through the tunnel, you find yourself in the time of the anciets and vice versa). Tred carefully. These tunnels are dangerous. Residents *Rock *Fallen Leaves Clan Roleplay "Rock?" Fallen Leaves called through the tunnels. "There's something I have to ask you." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes young one?" Rock askes, appearing out of nowhere. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:33, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "I was wondering, if I could be recarnated, as a clan cat." Fallen Leaves admits. "I miss Hollyleaf, and she's being recarnated as one of Cinderheart's kits. Next litter of ThunderClan kits, could I be recarnated?" (It's been revealed that Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves had fallen in love with each other, so I want them to have a chance to be together.) Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:39, December 7, 2012 (UTC) (Ah, okay) "It will be a long journey to do so, are you prepaired?" (maybe Rock could also give a prophecy? He's my most favorite cat) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 18:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) (Okay.) "I'm prepared." (Dovewing's going to be his new mother. She's going to be expecting kits soon.) Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 03:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC) (Okay :) ) "Go young Leaves, Follow the Path of the Stars. Find the peaceful Dove, and Join in Mind, Body, and Soul. See the Sun rise through New eyes." Rock says ominouslys. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 19:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Fallen Leaves closes his eyes, and thinks happily of the life he could have with Hollyleaf, when they can be together. He wonders what will happen next. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 02:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Rock goes to touch noses with Fallen Leaves, "Dovewing will be at the Moonpool at the next full moon. Touch noses with her, and you shall be reincarnated." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 05:48, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks." Fallen Leaves meows. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:03, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "I think I might." Amusement shines in Rock's eyes. "I do know everything." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 00:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Fallen Leaves let out a purr of amusement. "I suppose you're right." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:53, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "Now then, you should be on your way my friend," Rock says. He will miss one of his few friends. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 01:40, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Fallen Leaves smiled. "Thank you. I"ll miss you, but when I remember who I am in my new life, I will go visit you." He padded through the tunnels towards the moonpool. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 04:49, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "If only you could remember." Rock mews, pity in his voice, and fades away, waiting to be called apon again. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 04:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- The Ancients Roleplay Coming Soon Category:Territory Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:RiverClan Territory Category:ShadowClan Territory Category:WindClan Territory Category:ThunderClan Category:RiverClan Category:WindClan Category:ShadowClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Ancients